Why can't you kiss me like that?
by jeffhardyluvsme
Summary: What if Darken Rahl had a wife? What if that wife was the sister of the Creator, and she was a great prophetess? Darken Rahl/OC, sorry if the summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'What a beautiful summer day,' I thought to myself, as I started to swim to the middle of the lake, by the Peoples Palace. I started to go off to wonderland, but I was snapped out of it by a voice, it was Him, the master of the palace, ever since his father was killed by a ball of wizards fire, Lord Darken Rahl. Even though I was a year younger than him he treated me as an adult. He was 16, making me 15. "Well, well if it isn't Kayla, swimming naked in a lake, with her clothes in my hand," he said smirking. I slowly turned around making sure my naked body was well hidden by the lake and replied, "What do you want Rahl?" I saw my clothes in his hand and knew he wasn't lying. He just stared at me and laughed. I'm going to take a time out real quick, while he's staring at me, to tell you who I am. My name is Kayla Zorander , sadly my father is Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander wizard of the first order, the man who killed Panis Rahl, Darken Rahl's father, and gave Darken Rahl the scars he has now. My mother is a witch named Shota. My father knows of my existence, but I'm sure he has never met me. Shortly after I was born, my mother handed me off to my wizard, Wizard Giller, a wizard of the second order. He has been with me since my birth. I am a child of prophecy and legend _[will explain more in story]._ For most of my life I have lived in the People's Palace, where I have grown up with Darken Rahl. Yes, surprising, we are the best of friends, but I wish to be more, I do love Rahl a little, and we flirt a lot. I was snapped back to reality, when Rahl started to talk again, "Well as seeing you are leaving tomorrow for the Old World, to finish your training as Sai, and I have your clothes, I think I should get a reward, lets say a kiss?" I started to smirk and replied, "I guess you do deserve a kiss, but as seeing as you have all my clothes, I can not give it to you. So I think you have to come in and get it." He dropped my clothes, and took off his jacket, so he was wearing just a vest and pants. He started wading out to me when I said, "Are you sure you want to get your clothes all wet?" He reached me and said, "This will make up for it." So I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "I guess your right," and kissed him.

Rahl P.O.V.

I reached her and I said, "This will make up for it." Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and said, "I guess your right." Then she kissed me. It was amazing, I grabbed her around her waist, lifted her up, and deepened the kiss. I licked her lips, and she granted an opening. I explored every inch of the inside of her mouth, we stayed that way for another minute, before we broke apart gasping for air. She looked at me and said, "Finally, it took you long enough to do that." I kissed her lightly and laughed.

Kayla P.O.V.

Rahl kissed me lightly and laughed. He said, "I'll go wait in the edge of the woods so you can get dressed." he kissed me and walked into the woods. I dunked myself one last time, and went to go get dressed.

F.F. to next morning

Giller was walking away from my room, I was following him, he was talking, "All we have to do is get the horses, and say good-bye to Lord Rahl." I replied, "All right Giller, lets hurry I want to get my training done and over with." he laughed and said, "You do know that it will take at least a year, here, so a month there." At that time we reached the throne room, where Darken Rahl was talking to his right hand man, Agremon. Giller and I waited until they were done speaking. They finished about three minutes after we walked in, when they did Rahl turned to me, while Agremon walked out of the room, Rahl said, "Is it time for you to go?" I replied, "Yes, but I'll be back in a year. So I will be back soon." He walked over to me, pulled me into a hug, and said, "Hurry back to me," then he kissed me on the cheek.

F.F. 2 days later

"Welcome Kayla Zorander, to the Palace of the Prophets," said Prelate Ann, " and to you Wizard Giller. It has been some years since you were here finishing your wizards' training." "Thank you," Giller and I both replied. "Tonight, you can settle in, and tomorrow start to finish your training," said Prelate Ann.

F.F. A month later

Giller and I were heading back to the People's Palace, Giller in his white wizard robes, and me in my prophet/sai black dress. As we got closer to the palace, 7 D'Haran came riding in fast, and reached us in a minute. They stopped us and one came a bit closer and asked, "Who are you and why are coming to Lord Rahl's palace?" A few of the soldiers looked me up and down. Giller was the one who answered with, "We are close friends to Lord Darken Rahl, back from a year long mission." Then just at that time Agremon himself comes riding up. He stops, jumps off his horse and hands the reins to one of the soldiers, then comes up to me, bows while saying, "My lady, welcome back," then he barks to the soldiers, "Do you not know who this is, just look at her clothes and her wizard." The soldiers then took a second look at me and realized who I was, so they dropped off their horses, to their knees, and started apologizing. Then Agremon offered to take me to the palace himself. Giller and I agreed and I thought to myself, "Finally."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone that has added this story to their favs and what not, sorry it took so long for the update, but I have kinda been grounded, so yeah. Here's the new chapter, please review, and enjoy. Oh and if you dislike lemons please don't read where the lemon is, I have a lemon start, and stop note for you people. So please don't report me, because some people like it, and I was told if it wasn't in there I would get my arse kicked. So ENJOY! Thanks

Disclaimer: I do NOT own LOTS, or the book, they are owned by the author and the guys who made the show even possible. So DON'T SUE ME PLEASE!

Chapter 2

Flashback to 1,000 years ago

"Kayla, where are you? Your father Nathan is waiting," called my servant Lissa . Me and my friend, who is a wizard, Giller were hiding. Giller is going with me to be with my father Nathan Rahl, who is a prophet. "Kayla, come on we must go, if we are found together like this, will be in trouble," said Giller. "Oh Giller, we will be fine, quit worrying," I replied, "Now be quite, I don't want to go to the Palace of the Prophets, Ann will be there. And so will a lot of others, that will want to talk about my old life. And I don't want to talk about that, because they will also talk about the prophecy." "You really don't like that, when they talk about it, do you," he asked. "No," I cried, "because, I have to talk about THEM!" I ended up yelling the last part which made Lissa find us. "Ah Lady Rahl, and Wizard Giller, there you are. Now the horses are ready. Remember Lord Nathan, will be waiting for you at the boundary," said Lissa. So we set off to the old world.

Back to present day

Darken Rahl P.O.V.

I was sitting in the throne room when She returned, to me. She walked over, bowed to me and said, "Lord Rahl, it is wonderful to see you again." I stood up, pulled her to her feet and replied, "You do not have to bow to anyone or anything prophetess." She smiled and I hugged her, she immediately hugged back. I dismissed everyone and told her wizard that I wished to speak to her privately. We walked out to the Garden of Life, and sat down on a bench and started to talk. I asked, "So how was your travels in the old world?" She answered, "Oh you know, nothing new. I mean I've been to the palace how many times?" At that we both had to laugh. I thought to myself, 'She is so beautiful when she laughs. I think I'm in love.'

Kayla P.O.V.

After we both finished laughing, I told Darken, "You know besides Giller and Shota, you are the only person that knows my secret. Although at the Palace of the Prophets, almost everyone knows." he looked at me, pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear, "I will always be there for you."

Rahl P.O.V.

I was holding her in my arms, knowing she was on the verge of crying. 'I just want to hold on to her forever, Wait what am I thinking! I can't be falling in love!' I thought with surprise. I let her go and said, "Has Giller picked a husband for you yet? I know it has to be soon." She replied with a hint of sadness in her voice and eyes, "Sadly and happily no. I told him I wanted to pick a suitable one. Someone who is strong, smart and all the while still being a lover to me." I looked at her and wished I could be all those things, but I knew I couldn't. So I said to her laughing, "There is no one out there that is like that." she just looked at me and replied, "There is one, and I'm in love with him but Giller does not want me to choose one that I'm in love with, it will be a weakness."

Kayla P.O.V.

I just wish Darken would realize that he was that person. The one I'm in love with, the man who is strong, smart and loving to me. Yes next month I will be 16, old enough to marry.

F.F. to next month

I was running after Giller yelling at him, after he came to my room, seeing me and Lord Rahl again together. "Why can't I choose my own husband? You will just choose one that was like Orson! Someone who I don't love, he will just want to be with me because of who I am!" I yell. He stops and turns around to look at me replied calmly, "You don't know what is best for you once again. Do you not have to wait for Him, yes? It is in this life that the prophecy will come true." I looked at him shocked and ran to my room crying. I slammed and locked the door so no one could see me. I go to my secrete compartment in my desk and pull out the book of prophecy. I open it up to a certain page and red silently to myself. 'She who is born three times, will decide if the world will end, and the Keeper return to the world of the living. In a race against time she and the Seeker will race to find the Stone Of Tears. Whoever finds the stone first will decide if the Creator or Keeper will return and win the war.'

Flashback to first life

"Kayla," called my first true love the Keeper, "ah, there you are, what are you doing in here?" he was referring to the fact that I was sitting in our new bedroom. I replied sweetly, "I am just waiting for you my husband."

Lemon Start

I then got off our bed, and walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him full on the mouth. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him. We parted, gasping for breath, he then picked me up and carried me back to the bed. Where he dropped me and started to kiss down my face to my neck, where he made me moan, from the kisses on my neck. He smirked at that and took off his shirt, and then worked on getting my dress off, which came off very quickly. He started to kiss my neck again working down to my right breast where he started sucking on my nipple. Making me moan even louder, I cried, "Don't tease me," as he stuck a finger in me, I moaned once again, and came all over his fingers and a bit of his hand. He licked and said, "Mhmm you really are sweet, now taste." He put his fingers in my mouth where I licked them seductively clean, when I was done, I flipped him over so I was on top and removed his pants, where I started to feel his member, running my hands along his length. "Kayla, don't tease me," he said. So I started sucking, and a few moments later as I was finishing, and taking it out he came all over my hands and mouth. He then flipped me back over and said, "I'm sorry but this will hurt," as he entered me, and it did hurt, but the pain went away as the pleasure came. He was thrusting somewhat hard and fast. I cried out, "Harder! Faster!" and he did, his hips started to thrust harder and faster. Shortly after we both came again, he went on for another minute before he collapsed beside me. He leaned over, kissed me and said he loved me, and I said the same to him.

Lemon End

3 months later-Dream/flashback begin

I was two months pregnant and the Keeper knew, he was very excited. "Lady Kayla," called one of my servants, "We have just gotten word that your sister will be home later today." I smiled, nodded a thanks and walked away. I walked away into our library to await the arrival of my sister, the Creator. I got out a book at random, sat down in my favorite chair by the window and started reading. Well, I must of fell asleep because the next thing I knew a servant is knocking at the door waking me up. I sit up and say, "Come in." The servant entered and said, "Your sister to see you miss." I answered, "Let her in," I stood up as my sister came into the room, we went to each other and embraced the other. She held me at arms length and asked me, "Kayla you look wonderful, how are you feeling?" I replied, "Why don't we talk over lunch, Keeper will be joining us." With that note we walked out of the room to lunch. We talked, ate and laughed throughout lunch. At the end of lunch I looked to my sister and said excitedly, "Dearest sister, I have wonderful news, Keeper and I have conceived a child that is in me now." As I said it my husband held me. Creator looked between us, stood up and said, "No, it cannot be possible, that ensures one fork of the prophecy will come true!" We then argued for a little while until she shouted, "You will listen to me. You must get rid of that child before it is born." I calmly replied, "I will not get rid of this child, it is mine to bear." As soon as I said that, her face went red with anger, she drew out her dagger and stabbed me in the windpipe. As I fell Keeper ran up and caught me, he was crying over my dead body. The last thing I remember before I passed into the spirit world was the Creator sealing the keeper away to the underworld, forever.

Dream/Flashback over

I woke up from my dream screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rahl P.O.V.

I was in my room studying when I heard Kayla start screaming. I jumped up and ran into her room, slammed the door open. I then ran up to her and started to shake her lightly, she woke up fully, looked at me and cried, "I felt the dagger in my throat again," she paused to catch her breath. I wiped away the tears from her eyes and she continued, "that was the worst flashback ever. I didn't think that I would have one for so long a tome. Oh, how much I miss him, I would like to go back, so I could of maybe lived." I stopped her and said, "Do not talk like that, if you would have lived, you wouldn't be here now with me." I looked at her lovingly and brought her mouth to mine in a sweet kiss, as soon as I broke the kiss Giller ran into the room and said, "Kayla are you all right?" She replied, "I am fine, just tired, now please will the both of you leave so I may get a couple more hours of rest." Giller and I nodded, I then followed Giller out of the room.

Kayla P.O.V.

I laid back down in bed, not at all daring to go back to sleep. I prayed a silent prayer, "Spirits protect me for the rest of the night." Well once again I must of fallen asleep, because Giller is gently shaking me awake saying, "Kayla, come on, you must wake up and get dressed." I looked at him confused and asked, "Why must I get dressed?" He looked at me, smiled and answered, "I think I have found you a husband." I was shocked.

I got dressed in a special outfit of a pure white dress, with the sides cut just about up to my hips, the cuts on the side of my dress were held together by a Shadrin's horn on each side. The top was a low cut, showing enough cleavage to make any man or boy want to see more. There was no back on the dress, cut all the way down to the top of my ass. On my feet were small black sandals, and black twine was wrapped around my ankles and legs, up to my knees. And on the front of my waist was a small golden D'Haran symbol, I put my long black hair up into a halfway style. Use pic- When I finished dressing I followed Giller to one of the guest rooms where my supposed-husband-to-be was waiting. Giller stopped outside one of the doors, put his hand on the handle and said, "I hope you like my choice." He then opened the door and I walked into the room. At who I saw sitting on the bed was the biggest shock in my life, it was none other than Darken Rahl. I looked around stupidly, he just smiled and stood up. He walked over to me, took a hold of my hand and said, "I know what you are thinking. Am I the man Giller has chosen for your-husband-to-be? Well Kayla, it is up to you if you want me to be your husband." I looked up at him, smiled and replied, "How on earth did you manage to get Giller to agree to this?" He laughed and answered, "Well earlier, when we left, I took Giller aside. Where we talked for awhile, and he eventually agreed, just not to long ago. So does this mean that you are saying yes to my proposal?" I just lightly kissed him on the lips and said, "Yes, I am agreeing to this marriage proposal." Darken then brought me up in his arms, spun me around and kissed me very prince like..

Giller P.O.V.

I shut the door very quietly and walked away smiling. I thought to myself, 'This is going to work out perfectly.'

Kayla P.O.V.

Darken Rahl put me down and broke the kiss, when he broke it we laughed and put our hands together. I looked at him and told him, "I love you Darken Rahl." He smiled and replied. As I love you Kayla Zorander.''

FF to the next week.

I was walking around the People's Palace garden, thinking how I wanted to get married. I felt a familiar faint, so I sat down onto a close by bench as I was pulled into a damned vision-VISION-Darken Rahl was grabbing some poor girl to him, they were in his room, where he proceeded to rape her. She screamed and tried to fight, but was quickly overpowered by him. Strangely the girl looked familiar, but I just could not place where I knew her. that's when I broke out of the vision.-VISION END- I was furious, by the looks of Darken in the vision it looked like it had to be at least three months before I had returned from my training . He had some explaining to do, I went off to go and find him. I found him in the throne room talking to Giller, perfect. I stormed up to him, grabbed him to show him my vision and yelled, "Why did I see this? Who was she? Was she the only one?" Giller walked over to me and pried me off of Darken, then he calmly asked, "What did you see?" I angrily replied, "He was raping a defenseless young women," I then showed him the vision. When the vision was over Rahl sadly said, "I am so sorry Kayla. I was young, stupid and full of lust. I now understand how stupid it was, I still feel guilty about it, I still hear her screams. You will never know how sorry I truly am," as soon as he finished a prophecy hit me. _"The son of Brennidon will rise up as the one true Seeker and kill the tyrant Darken Rahl because of the one women Rahl will truly ever love,"_the prophecy vision ended and I started to fall but Darken and Giller caught me and laid me gently on the floor. I looked up at them dizzily and asked, "Giller did you hear that?" He replied sweetly, "Yes and I know that it is now in the Hall of Prophecy's." Darken looked at me and Giller and asked, "What did it mean, 'Kill the tyrant Darken Rahl?'" Giller and I looked at each other than to Darken and replied, "It means your going to die," I continued on with, " 23 years after four months from now you will die, the Seeker will be born in four months." Darken looked at Giller a little worried and asked in a calm, but shaky voice, "Are you sure that the boy will be born in four months?" I nodded my head and answered, "Yes, I am sorry my love, but I have never been wrong." Darken nodded and said, "Giller could you please leave us for a few moments?" Giller nodded as he got up and left., Darken then took my hand and sadly said, "Kayla after that vision I completely understand if you wish to never marry me, or love me again," I took my hand from his and brought his face towards mine so he was facing me. I replied, "Darken Rahl, I will always love you, no matter what," I then kissed him lightly on the mouth and pulled away to face him.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it was so short and late but I have been grounded, and my computer has been messed up. I promise to try and make it longer next time. As always review if you wish to, I hope you all liked it, if not…..then *sniffles* I guess I have no need writing….of well…I also promise to try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible….Anyways, I think it will be able to go faster once Christmas gets here because I am supposed to be getting a zip drive so I can write more, and my rents are setting the other computer up just for my writing! Gotta love 'em, also it should be going faster now because I am 99.999999% sure I know how the story is going to end, I just have to get through the middle, which shouldn't be hard. *pokes reader* also if you review I might start writing faster….cause did you know that if the readers want more the writer complies…oh well…I'll see you all next chapter! Love Savannah!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Darken smiled at me and asked, "You will truly love me always?" I smiled and nodded in agreement. He then stood up and asked, "Do you still wish to be married to me?" I looked at him in confusion, not at all understanding what he was saying and replied, "Yes, of course." He then said smiling, "Then let us be married." I asked stupidly, "When? Now?" He laughed, "Yes, unless you do not wish to be." I kissed him and said, "Of course I'll marry you now! Wait, but how?" He just let me go, went to the door and opened it. He looked to the left to where Giller was standing and asked, "Giller, can you marry us? Now?" Giller looked between the two of us beaming, smiled and said, "Yes I can my Lord." I smiled as Darken said, "Wonderful," then paused and asked, "Do I need to wake Agremont?" Giller shook his head, "I can manage my Lord, thank you for asking though." Giller then proceeded to marry Darken Rahl, Lord of D'Hara, and me Kayla Zorander, prophetess and sai to all the worlds and territories.

Darken P.O.V.

I was finally married to the one women I would ever love, Kayla Zorander Rahl. I kissed her lovingly, picked her up and headed to my….our room.

Kayla P.O.V.

Rahl carried me to our room, opened the door and set me down inside and shut the door.

Lemon Start

He held me close and kissed me gently, his hands on my waist and my around his back. He slowly backed me up against the wall as he put his hands under my shirt and lifted it with his thumbs brushing my sides making me shiver. I raised my arms to let him take it off, he then threw it to the floor. I went for his pants, unbuttoning them. He bent down to suckle a hard nipple and I whimpered, my sex on fire, wanting him deep inside me. He put his hands up my skirt letting them linger on my blazing thighs. I then tugged off his shirt and kissed his broad sexy chest and I heard him groan with desire. With that the fore in my sex spread throughout my entire body. He leaned into me to whisper, "What ever you do, do not come yet. I want to save it for last so that I can enjoy it.'' I gulped thinking to myself, 'That might be just a bit hard,' as he pulled down my skirt and stroked the lips of my pussy making me moan softly. He then stuck his tongue in my opening making me moan even more. He went back to my clit and sucked at it. This had my legs trembling and me panting, trying with all my might to hold back. Just as I thought I was about to burst he stood up. I calmed my breathing, my sex still on fire, wanting so badly for a release. I had my eyes closed when I was trying to clam myself down, so I only heard his pants drop to the floor, so I opened them to find his erect dick free. He put his hands on my shoulders and lightly pushed down, I easily went back down to my knees coming to face with his member, I reached out and stroked the underside of it making him moan. Oh how I loved that sound, I wanted to hear more of it, so I flicked my tongue out and licked the tip of it along the slit. I got what I wanted, hearing something along a moan and a whimper, "You are such a tease." he groaned deeply. He then tangled his fingers in my hair and gently pushed my mouth on him. I took as much of him in as I could without gagging and sucked. He could not hold back any noises as I started to bob my head, after a minute he pulled away and I let him. He turned me around and bent me over so that I found myself on all fours like a dog. He once again came to his knees. He put his hands on my waist and he thrust deep inside of me, making me moan louder than I ever had before. He pulled out and thrust again and again, each time making us both get louder, until got our release. He pulled out of me and started to feast on my cum, I shuddered as he did because my sex was extra sensitive after that, when he was done he pulled me into his arms and we laid down together. I then fell into a light sleep in his arms.

Lemon End

A noise woke me up halfway, just enough for me to roll over and snuggle deeper into Darken's arms, before falling right back asleep. Later, when I had finally woken up, I felt someone staring at me. I looked up to Darken's eyes, when he saw my eyes open he smiled and said, "Good morning my wife." I smiled and replied, "I like the sound of that, Lady Kayla Rahl." We both laughed and Darken kissed me, then put his forehead on mine before saying, "I want to stay like this forever but we have to get up now." He kissed me again and I replied, "I know I fell exactly the same way." We then got up, and dressed before walking out arm in arm.

Author's Note:

I am sorry I have taken so long on updating, but a lot of stuff has been going on. To my readers thank you for the support! Next chapter will be up in a few minutes, then after that it will be once a week, and if less then I am sorry and I will get a move on it. Love Savannah!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Four Months later and Darken P.O.V.

I was talking with one of my generals, I was going to fix the prophecy, the Seeker will die tonight, not me. I finished talking to General Fraden who was to lead the attack on Brennidon, I then went around the palace to look for Kayla.

I found her in the library, reading the same book she has been reading for the past few months. I stood there in the doorway and watched her read. I thought to myself, 'She really is beautiful.'

Kayla P.O.V.

I was sitting in the library reading, when I felt someone staring at me. I looked over to the door where I saw my husband Darken Rahl standing there, staring at me. He smiled at me and I smiled back and said, "Are you enjoying this view? I certainly hope so."

He laughed, walked over and replied, "Of course I am enjoying the view," he the leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Although the view is much better when you have no clothes on." I blushed and said, "Why Lord Rahl, I am married, and such man my husband is."

He laughed, kissed me and said, "Ah, but Lady Rahl, I am married also, and my wife is," and with every word he kissed me, "beautiful, smart, and makes me laugh." At the last word he just kept the kiss going, and I kissed him back passionately.

After half a minute I broke the kiss, gasping for air. His hands started to trail down my sides, until they reached my hips. He wrapped his arms around them and brought my arms back to his hungrily, I then wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself closer to him. I took off his jacket and started to take off his vest when he stopped me to take it off himself.

Once he was rid of the vest, he pushed me up against a bookcase, and started to kiss me again. I bent down to my knees, to unbutton his pants, then I pulled them down around his ankles he kicked them off the rest of the way. He then did not waste any time getting my up against a table where we proceeded to make love.

Darken P.O.V.

When we finished I got dressed and so did Kayla. I said, "I need to go and check my journey book to see if there is any progress with Brennidon."

She smiled, kissed me and replied, "Alright my love, just hurry back to me." I nodded and went to the room where I held my journey books, where Nass was waiting for me and reading the journey book.

He looked up, saw me and said bowing his head, "My Lord, the attack started two hours ago, an finish any minute now." I replied smiling, "Good, tell General Fraden that when all the newborn sons are dead to come back."

Nass answered, "Yes My Lord," and started to write my instructions into the book.

Twenty-three years later. Kayla P.O.V.

I was sitting at a grand table, by my husband Darken Rahl, who was standing, giving a speech, "My good friends of D'Hara. A ;little over twenty-two years ago, I adverted the great prophecy. That the seeker would kill me. Well I am alive and well, whereas the seeker is in the Underworld for all of eternity." He raised his glass, and so did everyone else, but myself, and they all drank deeply. He continued on, "And the news my friends gets even better. My wife, the queen of D'Hara, is with child," he looked down at me smiling brightly. Everyone in the room started cheering loudly at the news.

I smiled bigly, lightly giggling, "Yes my friends, just today I found out that I am three months with child." Giller then tapped me on the shoulder, leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Can I speak to you for a moment in private? The matter is very urgent."

I nodded, stood up and announced, "Forgive me my friends, but I must take leave for a few moments to talk to my wizard of important matters. I will be back in a short few moments." Darken looked to me, and moved his head slightly towards the door silently asking me if I needed him to come with me, in answer I shook my head no.

I then followed Giller to the library. He spoke first whispering, "Kayla tonight Lord Rahl will find out that the Seeker still lives. I replied sharply, "Hush, for all we know that boy is dead. Fane could of killed him." He looked to me warily, "What if he is alive and your husband finds out that you lied?" I looked back at him and laughed, "He will not blame it on me, he will blame Fraden, because as you know my visions come and go. I do not control them. If the boy lived-" I then faltered and felt very weak knowing that a vision approached me.

VISION-Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander was standing by the mother confessor, holding onto a women that was trying to run to Darken who was fighting with a young man. This young man wielded the Sword of Truth, he was the Seeker. The women broke free and ran to Darken, I realized that it was me. I cried, "Father, please, stop them!"-VISION END- I was in Giller's arms and he was calling for help, soon Darken and some soldiers came running.

Giller was lifting me up, I put a hand to my head, winced and asked, "What was that? It couldn't of been a regular vision." Darken took me into his arms and asked me if I was okay. I nodded and held my stomach. Giller looked at me and said, "If you remember, in your last life something like this happened."

Flashback to Last Life

"Kayla," called my new husband Orson, "come, it is time to come to bed." I was slowly changing into my night clothes, so that it would take longer to get to bed. I finally finished and came out from behind the curtain. Orson smiled and held his arms out, I walked over to the bed and climbed in. he pulled me into his arms and started to kiss my neck. I smiled and thought to myself, 'Thankfully my magic is strong enough that he can not get me pregnant.' Orson kissed me a few more times before saying, :Now we will make our marriage final."

F.F. Three Days Later

I was walking Orson down to the stables and we were talking, Orson was saying, "I will be back in a week and we will celebrate when I return." I nodded, smiled and kissed him goodbye. As he rode of into the distance, I waved goodbye, and when I could not see him anymore I turned and told all the servants that they were free until tomorrow afternoon. I went inside and to find Giller, I eventually found him in his room reading.

Lemon Start

I knocked on the door, he said enter, so I pushed open the door and walked in. he looked surprised to see me, he looked confused as he asked, "Kayla, what are you doing here?" I shut the door and answered, "I need you Giller," he looked confused as I walked over to him. Confusion turned to surprise once again as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed back for a few seconds before pulling away to say, "Kayla, this is wrong, your married." " I don't love him," I replied, "I love you, as always."

Giller P.O.V.

She loved me as much as I loved her. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to me and started to kiss her. I moved my lips down her face to her neck. She pulled away and said breathlessly, "I've always wanted a family with you, and now I can have it." I smiled and replied between kisses, "I've felt the same for a long, long time." I then reached down to hips and started to bunch her skirt up, after I unbuttoned her top exposing her breasts.

After her dress was off she got my robes, so that we were both standing there naked. My eyes scanned her entire naked body, I held my arms out and she came to them. She began to kiss me again, and I kissed her back. I picked her up, and carried her over to my bed.

Laid her down gently, I looked down at her and said, "I am sorry, but I am not as experienced as others in this matter." She kissed me and replied, "It is alright, as long as it is you that is doing this." I kissed her back and entered her, she cried out in pleasure.

Shortly after she came, I came. After I came I fell down beside her, took her into my arms, kissed her, and we then fell asleep together.

Kayla P.O.V.

I woke up to a light breathing, I rolled over to see that I was in Giller's arms. At that moment I smiled remembering the nights events, I smiled at the memory and kissed Giller. When I kissed him he woke up and kissed me back.

He got up onto his elbows to look at me. I smile sadly and said, "I have to go before the servants arrive and find us together like this." He nodded and said, "I understand, now lets go and get you back to your rooms." We got up and slowly dressed, kissing every so often.

I finally walked to my rooms after kissing Giller good bye. I think that we both knew that when Orson was gone this would happen again.

F.F. Nine Months

I was sleeping with Orson when sudden pains gripped my stomach waking me, I cried out in pain. Orson awoke startled and asked, "What is it? Is it time my love? I just cried out in pain and squeezed his hand very hard.

Orson rang the bell by our bed long and hard, until Giller and my father Nathan came running in. Father and Giller told Orson to leave the room until the babe was born. Finally after several long hours of painful labor I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

Giller put her into my arms and I said tearfully, "Her name shall be Shota." "A name she shall wear proudly," said Nathan. Giller nodded his head in agreement, only him and I knew that Shota was his and not Orson's. 'I will tell her when the right time comes,' I thought to myself as I looked at her beautiful red hair.

Flashback End

"Ah, yes I remember," I said thoughtfully. Darken looked at me and asked, "When did this happen before?" I smiled and explained how that in my last life I had a child and that during my pregnancy my visions went out of control for a few moths, but went back to normal.

Darken looked at me and asked, "Really? So who was this child of yours?" I looked at him shaking my head, "Not was, is, the same person that gave birth to me in this life. Shota. Shota is my soul's daughter, but for this life and body my mother." We went back to dinner and after everyone else went to bed Darken and I followed shortly after.

While we slept a vision came to me-VISION- A wizard was walking around a circle asking a young man if he would become the seeker in the face of death even. The man said yes, the mother confessor smiled as he raised his sword to the air, just as the wizard raised his arm and said, "Then as wizard of first order I name you seeker." The wizard brought his arm down and wizards fire exploded from his finger tips. Lightning then shot down from the sky and into the Sword of Truth.-VISION END-

Darken P.O.V.

I woke up with a yell, Agremont came running in and I whispered, "The Seeker. He lives." I heard a gasping and looked over to Kayla. She had tears running down her face, she looked at me and asked if I was alright, I nodded and asked her, "Kayla, what in the spirits name was that?" She answered, "It was a vision. I think the reason you saw it was because you are tied to the prophecy it came from." I nodded and said shortly, "get dressed and follow me."

Kayla P.O.V.

I stood with a goblet in my hand as Darken talked with General Fraden, "My Lord let me finish the task. This time I will kill the seeker." Rahl smiled slightly and replied, "Thank you, but I do not think that your weary old bones can carry that far." Fraden nodded his head and turned to leave, but Darken stopped him by saying, "Fraden give me your hand," Fraden did so and Darken continued, "Thank you for all of your years of service." he then brought out his knife and slashed open Fraden's wrist. I walked to him, held out the goblet, handing it out him and taking the knife before walking back to my spot in the corner . Darken then filled the goblet with Fraden's blood.

Darken P.O.V.

After I dropped Fraden's arm I called out, "Bring me my journey book." My journey book was brought to me along with a quill. I wrote in the orders for my generals near the boundary to start bringing it down with their tools' and my numerous wizards' magic.

When I was finished I dismissed everyone around me, but Kayla. I heard her walk up to me, then felt her wrap her arms around my waist after setting the knife down on the table. She set her chin down on my back and said, "If I had known that the boy was alive I would of hunted him down myself." I turned around so I was facing her, I broke out of her embrace, placed a hand on her stomach and replied, "You are with child, you do not need to worry about that boy."

I kissed her lightly and started rubbing her belly. She giggled and said, "Lets return to bed, we both need the rest for the battle ahead." I nodded my head so she took my hand and we returned to bed.

Author's Note:

Hello again, so I hope that you all like chapter 5. And I'll be hopefully getting the chapters up once a week up to chapter 8 or 9, because I already have them typed up, and the ideas just keep flowing, so I think I'll be able to do a pretty good job on keeping up with the weekly update, if not more. Ummm, well you know the drill Review if you would like and if its flames or good stuff that's fine. Cause you know, whatever floats your boat. Also on this lemon, I didn't want to give Giller to much fun, since this is an Darken Rahl/OC story….so ya. Well I will talk to you all next chapter! Also I have been asked to break up the paragraphs more so to the viewer here you go, I will also go back and edit my paragraphs. To Primavera Rathbone and Team Mordsith 3 thank you for all your support and I suggest that everyone goes to check out their Darken Rahl stories for they are amazing and helped me to write Why can't you kiss me like that! Thank you to everyone that has helped me!

Love, Savannah!


	6. Author's Note

Hi everyone, sorry I am talking to you all like this, but I'm in just a little bit of an hurry. I have NOT been dead, although it came close, because I have been grounded for a few very VERY bad grades. I only have one hour because my parents are in a generous mood. So I am trying to work my ass off typing this up and get it posted on all my stories and what not.

Just so you all know I have been grounded from the internet, reading and writing, so I have not been able to or on any of my stories, expect in my head, and it is working out okay…..well for now.

Once again I am very sorry and hope you all forgive me….but just so you know this WILL NOT happen in the summer…..expect for maybe the first week.

Please no hard feelings, now I must go. Enjoy what you can, peace out.

Love Savannah. 3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

3 days later, Darken P.O.V.

"Have it said in all the towns, put up posters everywhere. Whoever brings me the Seeker's head will get a reward beyond imaging. Have all the bounty hunters, highway men, townspeople and my armies looking for him," I told my general Agremont. When he left I sat down in my throne exhausted, I sat there for a few moments until Kayla walked in holding Nicholas in her arms.

I smiled a little smile as they walked over to me, Kayla putting Nicholas in my arms. I kissed Nicholas on the forehead then told Kayla, "I feel as if exhaustion will kill me and not the Seeker." She leaned down, kissed me and Nicholas before replying, "My love I have faith in you. Also my love, I am sorry but there is something in West Haven that I must see to, an old friend even." I raised an eyebrow at her, she shook her head lightly hitting me on the shoulder, "It is nothing like that. He is a map maker, and causing trouble that only I can deal with."

Kayla P.O.V.

Darken nodded his head, so I kissed him once more, told him that I loved him and I'd be back soon. I walked to the stables, told the stable boy to ready my horse quickly or he would have the wrath of Lord Rahl to deal with. Within the next few minutes I was on my horse and on my way.

After several hours of uneventful travel I reached West Haven*. I entered the gates and head to the mapmakers store, when I reached it I knew I was there by the sign hanging in front of the door. I got off my horse and tied him to the post. When I walked into the store I heard a voice from the back call out, "I am sorry, but I am closed for the night." I rolled my eyes and yelled back, "Sebastian, you'll really make me leave this soon after I've traveled this far to see you." Upon hearing my voice Sebastian walked out from the back room, when he saw me his faced paled.

He smiled meekly and said, "Kayla, of course you can stay. Just let me close up shop." he put up the closed sign and went to stand behind the counter. Once he was behind the counter I started to talk, "Sebastian, Sebastian. I know what you've been doing. You've been making magic maps again. What did I tell you the last time?" He started talking nervously at that point, "What do you mean Kayla? I'm not making magic maps again."

I slammed down on the counter one of the maps he had made and asked, "If this is not a magic map made by you then who in the spirits is this tracking?" He looked at me and replied, "Alright, couple of days ago a bounty hunter came in here, paid me quite a lot of gold and asked me to make him a map that would track the Seeker." "Sebastian! How many more of these maps have you made! I Must know!" I yelled at him more then slightly angry.

He looked frightened when he answered, "A total of five, two went to first guy, two more went to two other men. But the last one went to an old man, but instead of a map for the Seeker, he wanted a map of the first man." I thought to myself, 'Curse the spirits Zeddicus Zorander, Wizard of the First Order, the man that killed Panis Rahl, which would mean he is traveling with the Seeker, and most likely the Mother Confessor.' I turned back to Sebastian and asked him, "Please I must know what did this old man look like?'

He looked confused but answered, "An old man, shoulder length gray hair, tall, kind of a weathered face. He also wore earthly toned robes, and had a pouch at his side." I smiled and told him, "Thank you, it is the man that I have been thinking of. I'll be off now, but if I find out that your selling magic maps again I'll be back , but I'll have the Mord S'ith with me. And you know what they do." On that note I turned, walked out the store and to my horse, untied him, jumped on and raced off at full speed back to the People's Palace.

After two hours of riding I knew that I wouldn't be back before dark so I decided to make a stop in Brennidon*****. I turned my horse left and started to ride the last couple if leagues to Brennidon. It was a little past dark by the time I reached the gates. Two D'Haran soldiers came up to my horse, the first asking, "What are you doing here at Brennidon's gates this late at night?" I replied, my face hidden by my cloak, "I am just a lonely traveler looking for a hot meal, warm bath and a bed for the night, after traveling all day on the road."

The second soldier nudged the first when they heard my voice, the second saying, "You can get the bath, meal and company for the night, if you wait for us. We get off duty within the hour." I rolled my eyes, lowering my hood I replied, "I am sorry, but I am a married women," both men gasped when they saw my face. For every D'Haran soldier knows my face, I continued talking, "And my husband just happens to be Lord Darken Rahl. So if you want me to warm your beds then you can happily deal with his wrath."

They backed away quickly from the gates allowing me through, so I could head to an well enough respected inn, where I got me a room, hot meal and bath for the night.

F.F. to the next morning

I awoke to a chambermaid knocking at my door before entering to say, "Lady Kayla, it is time for you to awaken." I slowly sat up, slightly stretching my muscles before dismissing the frightened young girl. She bowed hastily and then backed out of the door. I got dressed before going downstairs to pay the innkeeper for his troubles. Then on my way out to the stables to get my horse I put my hood of my cloak on.

On my way past the village square I heard shouting before I was pushed off of my horse by a sudden burst of magic, only to be caught in a strong pair of arms. The arms pushed my back into my saddle before climbing up behind me and kicking my horse into a gallop, as three more horses followed us into the woods. After we were a ways into the woods the person pulled the horse to a stop and so did the other three horses, and the three people got off of the horses. I silently gasped as the person who "took" me turned around to face me, I silently gasped as he helped me off of my horse. And as he said, "I am sorry about that but we needed to get away. I am Richard Cypher, the Seeker, the women is Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor and the old man is Zeddicus Zorander, or Zedd, Wizard of First Order. And you would be?" I took my hood off of my head, leaving my face hidden by my hair, which made Richard and the others gasped at once they saw its length.

As I halfway reveled my face, putting on my prophetess mask, I said, "My name is-" but was interrupted by Zeddicus, "Kayla, is that you?" Kahlan pulled out her daggers with a slight snarl resting on her face, but Richard and Zeddicus both called out, "Kahlan, don't," Zeddicus continuing, "Kayla is my daughter." I fully reveled my face, "Hello father, I am surprised that you even recognized me considering it was Giller who raised me, not you or Shota." At the mention of Shota Kahlan and Zeddicus both flinched but Richard, clueless as he was asked, "Who is Shota, and who are you?" I jumped into my saddle, turned the horse to face them and replied, "I would absolutely love to answer that dear Richard, but I am afraid that I must get back to my child, and husband. Maybe Zeddicus can answer those questions for you dearest one."

Zeddicus P.O.V.

"-I must get back to my child, and husband. Maybe Zeddicus can answer those questions for you dearest one." is what Kayla said before riding off on her horse. I slowly sank to the ground as she disappeared and Richard and Kahlan knelt beside me. I put my head in my hands mortified at what she had said. Richard asked, "Zedd, what was all of that about?"

I looked at Richard and Kahlan with tears in my eyes as I started to tell the story of my second daughter. "Years ago, a few months after your mothers and Darken Rahl were born***** I was a young and foolish man. I spent a few months with Shota, a very powerful witch-women, during which time we conceived a child together. And then Kayla Zorander was born , right before she was born I went and got Giller. A wizard of Second Order, who is older to even me, because he has spent many years in the Old World. Well, Giller took Kayla and went to D'Hara to raise her. They eventually moved into the People's Palace at the urging of Panis Rahl, father to Darken Rahl. And by the way it looked between Darken Rahl and Kayla, he is her husband now, and to make matters worse they have a child together. And Richard, to answer your question on who Shota* is, besides being a witch-woman, she is Kayla's daughter."

Richard looked confused as I said the last part because he asked, "How is she Kayla's daughter if she is her mother?" Kahlan then thankfully stepped up to explain, "Richard, years ago the Creator and the Keeper were normal people like you and I. The Creator had a sister who was a great prophetess, the first major prophecy she told was: 'She who is born three times, will decide if the world will end, and the Keeper return to the world of the living. In a race against time she and the Seeker will race to find the Stone Of Tears. Whoever finds the stone first will decide if the Creator or Keeper will return and win the war.'"

Richard nodded his head then said with outmost sincerity, "Zedd, that women Kayla, she doesn't matter. I don't care if she is your daughter, mother or whatever, because you are my friend," he then said, "We need to get a move on if we're to defeat Darken Rahl." With that he walked of to ready the horses for our next ride, and Kahlan took that second to whisper in my ear, "Zedd, when are you going to tell him that Kayla is his aunt, and you are his grandfather?" "Bags***** women, I will tell him when I have to. I do not want to hurt him any more," was my only answer.

Kayla P.O.V. (a few leagues***** from the people's Palace)

I started to slow my horse down to a trot knowing that I would be back to the palace within a half of a hour. After fifteen minutes I was in the market place, everyone getting out of my way to bow to Lady Rahl. After another fifteen minutes I reached the gates to the palace, they were opened as soon as I called for them to be. I rode into the courtyard, where a stable boy came to take my horse. As soon as I handed him the reins I stormed off so that I could vent to my husband and wizard.

Authors Note:

Dear readers I hope that you liked this chapter. Sorry it has taken me so long to post up all of this, but a lot has happened since I have last posted. You may have seen some * and this is to explain what they mean: The stars by West Have and Brennidon are because I am not exactly sure where they are on length wise from each other, and I'm not exactly sure if Sebastian is from West Haven. Second, timeline may be the tiniest bit sketchy on this…sorry. Third "Bags" happens to be a cuss word. And last a league is about 5km/3mi in distance! Hopefully you enjoyed it and if you did you should check out my profile to check out my other stories. I should have enough on my computer to get a running start on posting for other stories. If anyone has any suggestions then please let me know, you can email it to my profile here, and yeah. So I will talk to you all later. Thanks for reading this and supporting me!

Love lots Savannah!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N:

So sorry that this is so late but a whole lot of crap has been going on in my life. I swear to you all that I will try with all of my hardest that I won't do this again. After all I LOVE all of my readers! I just hope that you all still love me!

3 Savannah

Rahl P.O.V.

I was talking to Giller about him going to Tamarang to get me the third box of Orden from Queen Mielna when I heard the throne room doors slam open and a person yell, "He kidnapped me! The Seeker kidnapped me!" I turned around suddenly to see that it was Kayla who was screaming. I asked confused, "What are you talking about Kayla?" She repeated herself before it sunk into my and Giller's heads'. Once it was sunk in Giller and I both demeaned to know every little detail.

She explained what happened: How she had to stop in Brennidon for the night then her events the next day, or earlier today. She then said, "The Seeker isn't alone, he's with the Mother Confessor and the Wizard of First Order. His name is Richard Cypher, and you know the name of the other two. Right now they are heading to Kalabra.

"You must pick a Mord S'ith to go after him and to train him, so that the almighty Seeker will be begging to do anything for Lord Rahl." She then started to break down, so I gathered her in my arms and held her, just soothing her.

Kayla P.O.V.

I broke away from my husbands' embrace, to look at him*: He is 5 feet 11 inches tall, blue eyes, shoulder length black hair. He was wearing white robes that went down to within an inch of the floor, the only decoration on it being the gold embroidery in a narrow band around the neck and down the front.

Any women would think that he is a very handsome man, until they see the scars on his upper left thigh, and across part of his hip and abdomen. I looked over to Giller, "Giller you are dismissed," once this was over I then took Darken's face into my hands and kissed him passionately wanting to just forget my day. For a few second he kissed back, before breaking away laughing slightly saying, "I need to warn Damien Nass**, because I know for certain that is what they are after. And as for the Mord S'ith, I think I know the perfect one," he then turned to Agremont and continued, "Go and get Mistresses Constance and Denna. And tell them I wish to speak with them now."

With that Agremont went off to find the two Mord S'ith. All of a sudden Malray*** burst into the room out of breath, "Lord Rahl, we just got word by journey book that the Dragon Squad**** has found a Listener. What do you wish for us to tell them." Darken looked thoughtful for a few moments before carefully replying, "What is the name and age of this Listener?"

Malray answered, "The Listener is a young boy, most likely around the ages of seven or eight, his name is Ren and he lives with his stepfather." Darken smirked and replied, "Send a quad to relieve the boy from the Dragon Squad, but wait because I wish to send a Mord S'ith with them." Darken then waved him away. As soon as this exchange was over Darken said, "This will all work in my favor. By sending a quad to get this Listener and a Mord S'ith for the Seeker I feel safer already."

I raised an eyebrow and replied, "Darken my love, just think about it. We could not only have the Seeker and a Listener under our control, but the Mother Confessor, Wizard of First Order and magic of Orden under our control also." As so as I finished Agremont returned with Constance and Denna.

The two sisters of the agiel bowed when they stopped, and Constance said, "How may we serve you My Lord?" I sat down in my throne rolling my eyes just the tiniest bit disgusted. Darken paced back and forth in from of them for a few moments, licking his finger tips before stopping in front of Denna. "Mistress Denna, I have a mission for you," Darken said, "You will be away from the palace for a little while."

Denna bowed her head and asked, "Lord Rahl, might I ask. What will this mission be?" Darken smirked licking his fingertips before replying, "You will be going after the Seeker, then bring him back here to train him, but you must choose to go after him."

Darken P.O.V.

Denna's face broke into a smile sadistic smile as she replied, "Of course My Lord, but if I may ask, why must I choose to go?" I started to answer but was stopped before a answer could escape my mouth by Kayla answering, "Constance leave the room for a few minutes." Constance looked as mad as the underworld as she started to argue, "I am sorry My Lady, but only Lord Rahl can dismiss me."

Kayla stood up, her face red in anger as she said, "I am not dismissing you, just telling you to leave the room for at least two minutes. And I have just as much authority as my husband." I waved to Kayla so she would calm down and not do anything stupid. I looked at Constance and said, "My wife has just as much, if not more authority then I considering who she is."

I watched as Constance bowed her head and replied, "Of course My Lord, I will be right outside if anyone needs me." once the door was closed I turned back to Kayla, she had her eyes closed and was breathing deeply, meditating, her color slowly returning to normal. I lightly touched her shoulder making her beautiful silver eyes pop open, she smiled, nodding her head to show that she knew what it was that she had to do.

She then stood up and closed the distance between her and Denna, Kayla knelt down, looking Denna in the eye. "Denna, the reason why you must choose to go after the Seeker, is because this Seeker is the one who can turn the Sword of Truth white. Therefore he can and will kill the Sister of the Agiel that trains him," Kayla finished looking deep into Denna's eyes.

Denna thrust her chin up proudly and replied, "My Lord and Lady. If the Seeker kills me after his training is finished then I will gladly die." Kayla stood up smiling and asked, "Then Mistress Denna, proud Sister of the Agiel, do you choose to go after the one who can turn the Sword of Truth white? Do you choose to go after the Seeker Richard Cypher?" Denna then got the gleam in her eye that only she can as she answered, "I do."

A/N:

Here are a few notes for you guys. Btw HAPPY EASTER!

*I got this from the book, although the hair color is from the show.

**This bit was from the show.

***I just love this guy.

****There is only one of these but a bunch of the regular from my understanding.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_A/N: Just a warning Darken might be a little OOC this chapter…sorry, but you all can get over it._

_I smiled then said, "Thank you, now go and ready your things." Denna nodded, stood up and started walking to the door. Once she reached the door I called out, "Oh and tell Constance to come in when you pass her." Denna nodded once again before walking out, a few seconds later Constance came in, bowed and said, "Lord Rahl, how might I serve you?" I smirked licking my fingertips, "Ah Mistress Constance. I need you to do something for me. Are you up to the task?"_

_Constance smiled, "Of course my Lord. Just ask and I will do." I heard Kayla scoff under her breath and say barley audible, "Of course you would." I waved away the thought of saying anything to her and turned my attention back to Constance. Smirking I said, "Constance a Listener has been found near the temple where Mistress Cara is in charge. I need you to deliver a message to her. It will be ready for you in one hour so. Gather your things and ready yourself. You are dismissed."_

_Constance bowed and left the room leaving me with just Kayla and Agremont in the room, but not for long as Kayla said, "You are dismissed for now Agremont. We will call for you when we have need for you." Agremont bowed and then left the room._

_Once he was gone Kayla turned to me sitting in my throne, glaring at me, "Are just now doing what I suggest years ago?" Letting go of my wince I carefully said, "Kayla please. You know that I have been waiting. I mean you have been pregnant and Nicholas is still very young. Not to mention the threat of the Seeker looming about."_

_Kayla just glared at me some more before storming out of the room. As soon as the door was slammed shut it was reopened. I sighed preparing myself for Kayla to start yelling again, but when I looked up I saw Agremont standing there._

"_My Lord, are you alright? Your wife seemed to be than just a trifle of angry." I nodded, "Yes. Kayla is just angry that I have waited so long to do something that she suggest long ago. But in my defense with the Seeker being named, Nicholas being born and the rebels becoming more open that was the last thing on my mind."_

"_That is the trouble with women my Lord," laughed Agremont, "it is never right unless it is done their way. A piece of advice if I may, go and apologize. And give her something that she has wished for, for a very long time." Agremont then took his leave leaving me to ponder his words._

_Kayla P.O.V._

_I was sitting in my library going over some spell books trying to calm myself down while looking for quick, magical travel ways. I needed to get to the Wizards Keep and soon. I smiled as I picked up a book in High D'Haran, which was all about travel for the first and second wizards._

_I smiled even bigger because the book was in wonderful condition, considering most people had never even thought of reading High D'Haran. I immersed myself into the book and shortly after I reached halfway through the book someone timidly knocked on the door._

_I broke myself from my revere enough to call out, "Who is it?" The knocker opened the door enough to stick their head in, and it was Darken. "Before you say anything I ask that you'll listen to what I have to say." Darken said. I nodded lowering my gaze, he continued walking in, "Kayla I am sorry for waiting so long, I understand that I need to try and have a Mord S'ith bare my child__*__. And with what you have told me about Cara I understand that she is a much better fit then Denna. I will do anything for you to forgive me, I love you Kayla. I always have and will."_

_I stood up with tears in my eyes as I walked over to Darken, stroked his face gently all while saying, "No it is I who should forgive you. All because I was scared, tired and want this to be over with. I know that's no excuse but-" he cut me off by kissing me gently on the lips. _

_When we broke apart Ii rested my forehead on his as I whispered, "I had a whole speech rehearsed in my mind, but know I can't remember a word of it. You have that effect on me. Sadly though I still have to go away for a few days." Darken kissed me again, "Where do you have to go?"_

_I sighed moving away a few steps, "I must go and see Shota. It is very important that she knows something, if she doesn't already. A vision came to me earlier, one that should work in our favor." Darken looked at me warily, "And what is this vision?" _

_I took a deep breath, closing my eyes allowing the vision to overcome me, "The Seeker will be betrayed by the one that is closet to him-He will be betrayed by the one in white._"** Darken smiled, "So young Richard shall be betrayed by the Mother Confessor. It works out all to perfectly. You are correct, the quicker the Seeker is dead then the more time we have for our lives together." 

I lightly kissed him, "Yes now please listen carefully. I must travel to Agenden Reach to see my lovely mother. On my way I'll drop Giller off at Tamarang, we need the third box." He nodded, "I will let you do all that, but at least travel magically, I don't want you hurt in any way. Besides I know that you'll refuse to let anyone travel with you the rest of the way."

"You know me wonderfully well," I laughed, "As well as you should. You've only known me for most of your life. Now I say goodbye, I must leave now." I then kissed Darken and started out of the room so that I could go and find Giller so that we could start on our small journey.

A/N:

*If you watch season two of the show you know that Cara did in fact have Lord Rahl's child.

**This was in season one, about the seventh episode!

Sorry it took me so long, but good news I get out of school in less then 12 days! Then I turn 16 at the end of this month, so I'll try to have the next chapter up before my b-day, as I b-day gift to all of you!Love Savannah 3


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I walked out from the blue circle of flames* that marked my arrival to Agenden Reach. As soon as the flames were gone I heard a grating voice say, "Pretty lady go and see Mistress." I held my dagger cheatingly out towards the voice and suddenly bug hands tried to snatch the dagger out of my hands with a, "Mine! Gimme**!" I pulled it back towards me just a little bit and forcefully said, "Touch this dagger and it slitting your throat wil be the last thing ever done to you. Now take me to your Mistress unharmed and you will live."

The pathetic creature's eyes widened and it started to beg, "Pretty lady don't kill Samuel. Samuel take pretty lady to Mistress unharmed." Following Samuel I studied him and after a few minutes I realized who he was. He was the last Seeker, of course I couldn't remember his story. After another few minutes we reached the palace where Shota lived at in the Reach.

Stopping at the bottom of the steps I looked up to see Shota standing there, halfway up. "Thank you Samuel. You may go now," she said rather breezily. Samuel nodded and went to the edge of the woods, once he was out of sight Shota walked over to me and embraced me. "My daughter it has been far to long since I have last held you in my arms." I broke away smiling at her, "of course, but you must remember that only this body is your daughter and I that I am your mother my dear daughter. But that is not why I am her, its because you need to go and see the Seeker."

She cocked her head slightly, "What do you mean I need to go and see Richard Cypher?" I rolled my eyes, "I didn't stutter did I? I had a small vision, now give me your hand so you can see and know it if you have not already." She nodded holding her hand out to me, I grasped her hand with both of mine, allowing the vision to overcome as I spoke it words allowing her to see it.

"_The Seeker will be betrayed by the one that is closet to him-He will be betrayed by the one in white." I opened my eyes to see Shota standing there in a slight shock, trying to understand what she just saw. After a couple of minutes she said, "I knew that the Mother Confessor would harm him, how so I didn't know."_

_I nodded, "Yes, is there a place where we can sit and talk?" "Of course mother," Shota answered, "Would you like some tea." I nodded, "That sounds lovely." Shota then led me to a table in a meadow of beautiful little flowers. When we sat down we talk for a little while before I said, "Tell me, what do you know of the Seeker?"_

_Shota thought for a moment, "He is the first real Seeker that anyone has seen in a very long time, even longer than I have been alive. Also the fact that there is a wizard's web around him hiding something. But I am sure that you know what it is hiding, considering your extensive knowledge of magic. You can see through almost every wizard's web, correct?"_

_I nodded, "Yes the only I couldn't see through was the ones my dear sister placed while she still walked this world." I raised my hand, "but I can see through this web because it was made by Zeddicus. Therefore I know what the Seeker is hiding." _

_Shota sat there for a few minutes thinking over everything she knew about Richard, and finally asked, "George and Mary Cypher*** are his parents correct?" I shook my head smiling, "In the terms that they raised him, yes. But it is two other people entirely that are the cause of his birth."_

_I leaned forward laying my head on my hand I finished, "First I will say this-Richard is my nephew. And secondly, his true name is Richard Rahl."_

_A/N: So I told you all that I would have this up by and/or my birthday! I am sooooo proud of myself. Sorry its so short, but I liked the cliffhanger._

_*This way of travel was in the first season, the episode where Giller was messing with Confessor magic and Kahlan went into Con Dar._

_**Samuel is in the books only so if you wanna know more about him read the books._

_***George and Mary were his adoptive parents in the show. George was his step father in the book, his mother being his real mother._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: Just to let y'all know I don't know how soon I will be able to update after this. There are tornadoes hitting Missouri all over the freaking place. I'm by Kansas City and as I'm typing this up this is a tornado in Kansas City, Missouri right now. And everyone send prayers to those in Joplin, Missouri for they are only about two hours away from my home. I hope it gets better for them and they recover quickly.**

"Rahl? You mean-" asked Shota. I replied gravely, "Yes Richard's father* is my husband- Darken Rahl. I knew for some reason that the women looked familiar for all those years, it was because she was my sister. Well, this bodies sister. I didn't fully realize it until I saw Richard for my own eyes. Just by looking at him, I or anyone else that knows a Rahl, can tell that he is indeed a Rahl. It also helps that I could see right through the wizards web that Zeddicus placed on him. Now please listen carefully because I have a task for you."

She nodded and waited for me to describe the task to her. I sighed and started to explain, "Richard, Zeddicus and Kahlan, the Mother Confessor are going to Kalabra and you must tell them the prophecy that I showed to you. They do not trust me because of my marriage." My daughter nodded, "Yes of course mother, but Zeddicus and Kahlan will not trust me because of my history."

I smiled at her, pulling her hands to mine, I kissed them before saying, "You are best suited for this task, they trust me. So please, will you do it for me?" She nodded, "Yes, you can count on me to do it." I smiled letting her hands go, "Thank you. Now I have to go and see a certain queen. Goodbye my dear daughter."

I then walked over to a spot a little ways away from the table before I said a few words that engulfed me in the blue flames taking my to the city of Tamarang.

As soon as the flames around me disappeared I was surrounded by a small squadron of troops. The captain pointed his sword at my head and said, "Who are you and why did you arrive the way you did?" I threw the hood of my cloak off letting them see my face watched as all of the men gasped falling to their knees. "Forgive me prophetess, I did not recognize you. Please forgive me for my rudeness as well. Will you allow us to escort you to the palace?"

I nodded slightly, "Yes, but I will require a horse for my travels have worn me out." The captain nodded snapping his fingers, a solider coming up to us, "Of course Lady Rahl. John go and get the lady a horse," he then pointed to another man, "Run ahead and tell the queen that Lady Rahl has arrived." He stopped to look at me, "That is if you wish it so my lady."

I smiled at him, "Whatever you must do my child, I do not want you punished for my sake." The solider named John brought me my horse just after the other soldier had run ahead to tell of my arrival. The captain and I talked a little bit, and I told him that he did a wonderful job finding out who I was, considering I could have been a danger to his queen.

After a few minutes we reached the palace where Queen Milena and her men were waiting for us. The captain helped me off the horse that I rode on. I bowed my head, "Thank you Captain." "Phillips, my lady. Captain Chase Phillips," he finished for me. I smiled, "Thank you Captain Phillips, you were a great help to me. And I shall remember your name."

Captain Phillips beamed as I walked up to the queen and her men. The queen and her men all bowed when I reached them, I bowed my head back respectfully, putting on my queen and prophetess face on. "Lady Rahl it is wonderful to see you again. You should of let us known you were coming sooner, we could of thrown a feast in your honor," Queen Milena said her face filled with fear and fake devotion.

"Well it was last minute, but I can stay if you would like to have a feast tomorrow. After all isn't the princesses' birthday** in a three days time?" I finished a slight smirk resting on my face. The queen paled just enough for me to see as she stammered, "Of course, will your husband be coming as well?"

I rolled my eyes, "My dear queen, I am tired and wish to rest. After I have rested we will talk some more." She nodded and snapped her fingers, a young women with short brown hair, letting everyone know she was a servant, came to her side. "Show Lady Rahl to a room and help her get comfortable," ordered the queen.

The servant girl bowed and started to lead me to a room. After walking through empty halls and halls full of bowing servants and other people we finally made it to my room. "Here we are my Lady," she said, "would you like to bathe before you rest?"

I shook my head, "No, just go and fetch Wizard Giller for me my child an after that you are dismissed." She nodded and quickly left. I sat down in a chair in front of the bureau and decided to clean myself up a bit. When I started to brush my hair I heard a knock on the door, calling out, "Enter." I saw Giller enter the room from the mirror.

As he crossed the room he laid down some clothes on the bed and started to shake his head, "Why did you ask for me? When you told the queen that you wanted to rest!" I rolled my eyes continuing to brush my hair, "Oh Giller, everyone knows that you have been with me for over a thousand years. And they know that I'm married to the tyrant leader of D'Hara, as the freedom fighters*** like to call him." Giller nodded looking thoughtful, "Of course, this is all just getting rather pressing. Once I'm done here I will be working on the Confessor magic." I nodded finishing my hair, "How long do you think that will take?' I asked looking over my shoulder as I slowly made my way over to the screen so that I could change, working my dress off the entire way. I dropped it right before stepping behind the screen.

"Darling, please forget my titles and remember me as your friend," when I finished speaking I stepped out from the curtain wearing a semi-elegant gown of slight silver to complement my eyes.(here's the website-

. just pretend its silver! And I know its Taylor Swift…but pretty dress!)

I wore my hair down so that it framed my face and body. I walked over to Giller and put my hand on his face slightly caressing it, "Please. I need a friend now more then ever." Leaning in I placed a chaste kiss on his mouth, before pulling just a breath away. I finished, "And you are that friend."

When I stepped completely away a knock came once again at the door. Sitting down at the bureau I nodded at Giller and he went to open the door. The door opened to revel one of the queen's advisors standing there, I turned around smiling, "My Lord, how may I help you?" He smiled, "lady Rahl, Queen Milena has asked for yours and Wizard Giller's presence in the throne room."

Giller nodded then walked out of the room to start heading down to the throne room. I stood up and looked sadly at the advisor, "Please forgive Giller Lord-" I paused waiting for a name. The advisor smiled understandably, "Lord Henry Freer top advisor to the queen my Lady." I gaped, "Top advisor, but you look just a child." Lord Henry laughed, "So do you, but everyone knows your story."

I shook my head, "Of course, please forgive me, how old are you?" Lord Henry laughed, "How about I tell you on our way to the throne room, lest the queen think we forgot about her." I gasped, "Of course, let us be on our way." I went to the door opening it, "You first Lord Freer, it has been to long since I have traveled these halls." He nodded and started leading the way to the throne room.

Once we were on our way he looked at me from the corner of his eyes, "If you were still wondering my age, I am 30 years of age." I looked at him in surprise, "You really are a child, I am barely older then you." He laughed, "For this life yes, but truly you are far older then I."

We then walked in a comfortable silence for a little while longer until we reached the throne room. Once we were in there Lord Freer went over to the queen and left her know that I was there. When the queen finally acknowledged me, "Lady Rahl," she then beckoned some poor person forward, "of you remember, this is my daughter Violet." I nodded bowing my head out of respect, Princess Violet came up to me looking up at me she said, "Your hair is to long****. Why don't you let us cut it?" I just smirked down at her, "Well Princess Violet if I cut my hair then people could not recognize me for who I am. Lady Kayla Rahl."

I watched to see if she would take the bait of my words. I looked up at her mother who was watching in fear of what I might do. Violet's words suddenly brought me back to the present, "If you are just a lady, why is your hair longer then my mother's?" My smirk widened as I knelt down next to her, "Do you not know who I am?"

The people in the room watched in fear and anger as Violet shook her head replying, "Nope." I looked her in the eyes, "I am wife to Darken Rahl, sister to the Creator and lover to the Keeper. As well as the one true prophetess." I then stood up heading back over to Queen Milena, leaving young Violet in shock.

I smiled up at the queen, "You asked for me my lady?" She smiled, "Well as seeing as how you got an hour of rest I figured that we could talk some more as you suggested." I nodded my head so she continued, "Would you like some entertainment Lady Rahl?" I shook my head, "No but if I could may I have a tour of the palace. It has been far to long since I have visited your lovely home." The queen beamed opening her mouth to be stopped by the door opening with a voice, "I am so sorry that I am late, but I was held up a some bandits."

I turned around to see a young, pale, skinny man. He had blonde hair and was roughly a head and a half taller then me. I then truly got a good look at the man that call Milena "aunt". My heart stopped in my chest for a few moments as I looked at him. It looked to be none other than the Keeper.

The queen stood up, "Ah Parish, my dear nephew, how have you been?" He smiled, "Besides for those cursed bandits I've been wonderful." He then looked over to me heading my way, he bowed and went to shake my hand. I gave it and he placed a chaste kiss on my knuckles. Letting them go he said, "Lady Rahl I presume." I nodded and he continued on, "I am Lord Parish DuVall*****, nephew to the lovely Queen Milena." I looked over to Milena and then back over to Lord DuVall, "I am sorry but your name has never passed my ears before."

He smirked, "Well my Lady as I was entering I heard that you would like a tour of the castle. Is that correct?" I looked at him, "Do you know anyone that can give me said tour?" He looked at me his smirk widening, "Why would else better than myself Lady Rahl?" Holding out his hand at the end, I took it and replied, "If you are sure then Lead the way Lord DuVall."

**A/N:**

**In the next chapter there will be something that will give you a shock! My friend that I am writing this for said I must out it in here, it was entirely her idea, I'm just writing it lol. And I said that I would get it up before my birthday! I am soooooooo happy! Enjoy!**

***I went with the book on this, in the show they were brothers, but in the books they were father and son.**

****Give me ideas and suggestions, books or show? So many choices…..should be in the next few chapters, 13 or 14 I'm thinking.**

*****Watch the show for this one.**

******In the books, possibly the show…not really sure, the length of hair is a symbol of position in power in the Midlands and D'Hara. Short hair=lower position, servant and whatnot. Long Hair=Queen or Confessor….then there are the Mord S'ith.**

*******He is an OC….my friend wanted him in here…he is her perfect man lol…**

**Hey here's the website for the dress…if it doesn't show up let me know! .**


	12. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT

Hey everybody! This is going onto all of my stories, and my page, I don't know if you guys have seen my page but a lot of things have happened recently.

I started college and it's been really super busy

I've been working on my own novel because I just got this AMAZING opportunity

For a long time I haven't had a computer, I just got one two weeks ago it's been hell

HOWEVER I will still

Be writing on my stories

On a rarity post the stories, until I receive more time

Put all of my unfinished stories on an hiatus

Special note for certain stories/oneshots

My _Once Upon A Time_ oneshots are going to be rewritten and turned into an actual story!

My mini Labyrinth story will be either deleted or rewritten if I can come up with a better idea, if I do rewrite it it's not on the top of my "to do list".

All of my stories based off role-plays are put on hiatus indefinitely.

My Snape/OC story will be getting a full story prequel when I get time to write it

My Sherlock story will be getting a read along copy for the RDJ version, if that makes sense.

All of my other stories are put on hold but will be finished! I promise, just no idea when.

Just know that I love all of my readers and I promise to get back to you as soon as I can!  
~jeffhardyluvsme


End file.
